


We Match

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance always believed that his soulmate was out there, just as eager to meet him as he was to meet her. He just never expected to meet his soulmate while on a magical destiny to save the universe.A soulmate AU.





	We Match

Lance stared at Shiro, unable to take his eyes away from the blue lines trailing and curling across Shiro's chest.

“Is that–” He locked eyes with Shiro, even as the shirt was pulled down, hiding the marks from view. “I know those. I–” Lance reached down, nearly tearing his shirt off as he yanked it up. He showed Shiro the same lines, dancing across his chest, all in black. “Those are my lines. That's my mark.” He stared up at Shiro, stared up at his hero. “That's my soulmark.”

“And it's mine.” Shiro looked at Lance in awe, the same that Lance knew was in his own eyes. Hunk nudged Keith, letting out a near-silent squealing noise, while Pidge peered around the corner, raising a judgmental and unsurprised eyebrow.

Soulmarks were treated like birthmarks in recent decades, the world growing too large to allow matching soulmarks to meet. Less than one percent of the world actually met the person with their soulmark, and of those that did... even less had viable relationships, ones that were healthy, that lasted, that didn't end tragically. Modern movements believed that the soulmarks meant nothing, didn't mean that anyone who matched were soulmates.

Lance liked to believe they were soulmates, like his abuelita and abuelo. He liked to believe that someone out in the world was meant to be his wife.

He just didn't expect his wife to be a man, and that man to be Takashi Shirogane, his hero, his inspiration. He just didn't expect to save his soulmate on the same day he learned that aliens were, apparently, real.

“I'm Lance,” he weakly offered, extending a hand. “Which, you already knew. We shook hands. And made a giant robot person.” He smiled, just as weakly. “I guess... I'm your soulmate.”

Shiro smiled, stronger and almost fonder than Lance, taking Lance's offered hand with his left hand, squeezing tightly. It felt warm, and softer than his other hand. “Shiro. I guess I'm your soulmate.”

Lance reached out, latching onto Shiro's arm with both hands, his smile becoming more sincere. He chuckled. “We're going to be telling this story to our grandkids. Who else can say they met their matching soulmark saving the universe?”

Shiro laughed. It sounded like a new beginning.

 


End file.
